Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image management apparatus and system, and a method for controlling a display of a captured image.
Description of the Related Art
Some recent digital cameras allow a user to capture a 360-degree full spherical panoramic image surrounding the user (see JP-2014-131215-A).
In addition, a system or an apparatus is known that generates an attachment image containing a drawn-image that is drawn by a user on an image being displayed to the user.
However, when the attachment image is attached to a predetermined-area image, which is a part of the full spherical image, the attachment image is attached as being curved along a surface of the solid sphere. When the point of view is moved, the drawn-image having a shape different from that of the image that is originally drawn is displayed.